El destino de Cynder
by Heigler
Summary: Historia ubicada despues de los hechos en TLOS, que pasara con Cynder, lograra ser perdonada por los hechos de sus crimenes pasados?
1. Despues de la Batalla

Después de la batalla

Después de haber estado inconsciente, Cynder se despierta al sentir los rayos del sol, tocando sus escalas negras, un poco aturdida y confusa, no sabía dónde se encontraba, poco después comenzó a recordar, la batalla con malefor en el centro de la tierra, de repente le viene a la mente el nombre de un dragón, un dragón muy especial para ella, que la salvo de la oscuridad que la controlaba contra su voluntad, ese dragón que confiaba en ella más que nada. Spyro el legendario dragón purpura.

Cynder trato de ponerse en pie, pero sus patas temblaban, y debido al agotamiento no le hicieron caso, cedieron al peso de la joven dragona, "al parecer estoy peor de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera me puedo levantar" se dijo, pero ella tenía un objetivo en ese momento, buscar al joven dragón purpura, cynder no quería pensar en perderlo. No podía, él era su guía, su fuerza para seguir y enfrentar al mundo, con nueva determinación intento de nuevo ponerse de pie, aunque con dificultad lo logra, al mirar alrededor nota que se encuentra en una llanura, encima de una pequeña colina, comienza a mirar alrededor en busca de algún indicio de su joven amigo, al no verlo en los alrededores su preocupación por el joven dragón se hace cada vez más grande, " no no NO puede estar muerto debe estar por aquí en alguna parte, vamos spyro donde estas" después de un momento de buscar sin detenerse a descansar, cynder de repente tuvo una mejor idea" porque buscar en el suelo cuando puedo volar y tener una mejor vista" dicho esto usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba se elevo y a lo lejos vio un destello purpura, cynder se dirige rápidamente al lugar con ayuda de su elemento viento, al llegar nota que el joven dragón se encuentra apenas con vida, debido a que spyro uso todo su poder para detener la destrucción del mundo se quedo casi sin energía dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Cynder no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de algunos cristales rojos para sanar a su amigo, no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarlos, tomó algunos y se dirigió rápidamente a ayudar a su compañero. "Resiste Spyro voy en camino"

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, Cynder rápidamente comenzó a romper los cristales cerca de Spyro, poco a poco los cristales fueron atraídos al cuerpo del joven dragón dándole algo de energía, Cynder noto que su aspecto débil poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, algunas heridas se le habían sanado y ya no parecía estar más en peligro. Cynder se encontraba exhausta, ni siquiera se preocupo en tomar un poco de la energía de los cristales, pensó que Spyro los necesita mucho más que ella. "Bueno ya hice todo lo posible ojala despierte pronto" dijo, se recostó al lado de él y se quedo profundamente dormida por el agotamiento.

Mientras tanto, los guardianes y los habitantes de Warfang yacían bajo tierra, al ver que habían cesado los temblores, se miran unos a otros desconcertados y pensando lo que pudo pasar en el exterior. Cyril dijo " mmmm que raro de un momento a otro dejo de temblar que habrá pasado?", Terrador respondió "tengo tiempo que no siento vibraciones de la tierra, creo que ya no hay peligro, deberíamos salir a investigar", Cyril se quedó pensante, en ese instante Volteer interrumpe la conversación frenéticamente "NO piensen en salir! Puede ser una trampa!", mientras los 3 guardianes discutían, Sparx los escuchaba secretamente hasta que salto a la conversación y les dijo "No creo que sea una trampa, Spyro debe haber derrotado a Malefor y debe haber detenido la destrucción del planeta, yo confío en él". En eso terrador dijo "creo que spark tiene razón, además hace rato que no siento nada extraño de la tierra, Cyril, Volteer venid conmigo, iremos a investigar que ha sucedido" "hey no se olviden de mí, yo fui que propuso la idea alfin al cabo" dijo sparx ya que estaba muy preocupado por el destino de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando los 4 decidieron salir y comprobar por ellos mismos que había pasado afuera.

Al llegar a la superficie lo primero que notan es el cielo azul, campos verdes, un paisaje totalmente distinto al que se esperaban, sorprendidos descienden en los campos y se contentan al ver que Spyro y los demás lo habían logrado, o eso parecía. Volteer voló rápidamente de regreso a buscar a los demás habitantes de warfang, mientras Cyril dijo "Sparx, tenías razón, creo que ya todo acabo", Sparx "Se los dije! Spyro lo logró!". Volteer por otro lado al llegar a las catacumbas en donde se encontraban los demás ciudadanos, gritó lleno de euforia "WARFANG, SE ACABO, SE ACABO, LA GUERRA SE ACABO, LA GUERRA SE ACABO". En ese momento los ciudadanos de warfang gritaron al unísono de emoción. Al fin el mundo se había librado del temible maestro oscuro y su diabólico ejercito, por fin llegaría la tan esperaba paz que todos deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de haber estado inconsciente por unas horas, spyro comienza a recobrar la conciencia preguntándose en qué lugar se encontraba. "¿donde estoy? ¿Estare muerto? Poco a poco el joven dragón comienza a abrir los ojos, lo primero que noto fue a cynder durmiendo al lado de él cubriéndolo con unas de sus alas carmesí, spyro al notar el contacto de la joven dragona se ruborizo y agradeció que ella todavía siguiera dormida, spyro no puede evitar admirar la belleza de cynder, aunque era la única dragona que había conocido para él era la más hermosa de todas, fuerte, valiente, inteligente, sin miedo a decir lo que siente, lo que más le gustaba de cynder eran sus ojos, aunque no los veía en ese momento su imagen estaba grabada en su mente, ojos verdes esmeralda que a veces te hacen perder de la realidad, " aunque te di la oportunidad de escapar y salvarte siempre te quedaste con migo, gracias cynder, espero tener el valor algún día de decirte cuanto me importas "sin saber donde se encontraba decide levantar a investigar un ,poco, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, se intenta librar su ala suavemente, pero esta cae al suelo, y cynder despierta.

"Oh alfin despertaste" dijo cynder bostezando con pereza

"lo siento cynder no era mi intención despertarte" dijo spyro apenado por haberla levantado.

"no te preocupes igual ya me iba a despertar de todas formas, has estado durmiendo por varias horas," "al parecer lo que decía sparx era cierto" dijo cynder en modo de burla

"ah sí y que dice de mi" pregunto spyro un poco intrigado.

"siempre eres el ultimo en despertar no importa la situación jajaja" dijo cynder en un tono burlón"

Spyro un poco avergonzado decide cambiar te tema

"¿donde crees que estemos cynder? No recuerdo nada de cómo llegamos a este lugar" pregunto spyro un poco confuso"

"pues no lo sé, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, ¿que fue eso que hiciste en el centro de la tierra? Pensé que todo estaba perdido"

"Ahora que lo pienso escuche a Ignitus" en eso spyro recuerda lo que escucho en el centro de la tierra. _Spyro cuando un dragón muere realmente no deja este mundo, su espiritu vive, haciendoce uno con la naturaleza, ofreciendo esperanza para el futuro_, lo escuche estoy seguro, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

"En verdad nunca me dejas de sorprender spyro siempre logras hacer lo imposible" recordando como la salvo de la oscuridad cuando ningun otro lo fuera hecho, como los salvo de ser aplastado por la montaña de malefor y ser encerrados por unos largos 3 años, en verdad los dragones purpuras tienes unos poder increíbles.

"Nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo" le dijo, logrando que cynder se ruboriza aunque él no lo noto gracias a sus escamas negras.

Spyro decide salir a cazar algo, su estomago le rugía por falta de alimento, la última vez que habían comido fue la noche antes de dejar Warfang para dirigirse a las islas flotantes y si sus cálculos no estaban mal, eso fue ya hace tres días.

"ya regreso cynder, iré por algo de comer para los dos, también debes tener hambre"

"y mucha, no hemos comido nada en tres días, espérame voy contigo" en esto cynder intento ponerse de pie ya que seguía recostada pero por el agotamiento y la falta de alimento no le permitieron levantarse.

"espera cynder, todavía estas muy débil, espérame aquí no tardare mucho" cynder al ver que era caso perdido ponerse de pie no tubo de otra que hacer lo que spyro decía.

"ok, esperare aquí, no tardes" "no tardare" dicho esto spyro desplego sus alas en busca de alimento para los 2.

Cynder no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que media hora después vio a spyro acercándose por el horizonte con un ciervo adulto colgando en sus garras y con una gran marca de mordedura en el cuello.

"Wow en verdad fuiste rápido, pensé que tardarías un poco mas debido a lo que sufrió el planeta" dijo cynder

"Si yo también, pero por lo que pude observar al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad, no hay ningún rastro de la destrucción del planeta, en verdad estoy sorprendido"

Spyro comenzó a cocer al ciervo con su aliento de fuego, una vez que estuvo listo cynder lo pico por la mitad con la ayuda de su cola con forma de navaja, así los 2 comenzaron a comer en silencio, al terminar cynder dijo.

"mientras más hambre tiene uno, más sabrosa es la comida "todavía lamiéndose la patas delanteras, "en verdad que estaba delicioso" continuo spyro.

"Bueno, una vez que reposemos la comida, deberíamos ponernos en marcha hacia Warfang, todos se deben de estar preocupando por nosotros, además Sparx debe estar volviendo locos a todos por allá" cynder no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con la última afirmación, Sparx el hermano adoptivo de spyro podía llegar a ser un poco irritante ya que no sabía cuando parar de hablar, aunque a cynder le preocupada otra cosa sobre el regreso de Warfang, en su poca estadía en la ciudad dragón cynder sabia que habían muchos más dragones que solo los guardianes aunque no los vio porque estaban ocultos debido a la batalla con el Golem y los ciervos del maestro oscuro. Ahora cynder tenía que enfrentarlos, que pensarían los ciudadanos de Warfang sobre su pasado, ¿lograrían perdonar y entender que no fue su culpa como lo hizo spyro y los guardianes? "creo que no puedo prolongar esto por mucho mas, tengo que enfrentar mi paso y dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas" se dijo así misma. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas dando la bienvenida a la noche.

"bueno descansemos esta noche que mañana nos toca un vuelo largo hacia Warfang" dijo spyro. No muy seguro de cuán lejos ya que todavía no sabía dónde estaban exactamente aunque por su poca experiencia reconociendo el lugar cuando fue en busca de comida dedujo se que encontraban cerca del valle Avalar. Cynder asintió y se fue a recostar debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca, spyro sin pensar en lo que hacía, la siguió y se recostó al lado de ella, cynder un poco sorprendida por el gesto " que crees que haces spyro" spyro al darse cuenta se sonrojo, dando gracias que era de noche y no se notaba, " perdón cynder creo que esa cadena que nos mantenía unidos me dejo un mal habito, en verdad lo hice sin pensar" dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar buscando un lugar donde dormir, en eso cynder lo llama." Aunque si quieres acostarte cerca, la verdad no me importaría" (que estoy haciendo?) se pregunto cynder, invitarlo a dormir, cynder rápidamente busco una excusa por su cambio de opinión tan repentino. "es una noche muy fría si estamos juntos nos podremos dar calor uno al otro" "si tienes razón cynder" en verdad a spyro no le importaba el frio, solo quería dormir al lado de cynder. Así los dos se recostaron debajo del árbol y poco a poco se comenzaron a quedar dormidos.

Bueno aqui termina el primer cap, pues la verdad yo tenia la idea de esta historia pero no me atrevia a escribirla ya que para mi consideracion escribo muy mal, nunca e hecho este tipo de cosas, solo me gusta leer mas no escribir y mucho menos redactar algo,trate de que alguien mas la escribiera por mi pero por motivos personales no tenia el tiempo para dedicarle, asi que a la final decidi hacerla yo mismo y pues espero que les agrade.

quiero agradecer al usuario **black-spyro** por darme animos en escribir :)


	2. La Llegada

LA LLEGADA

Muy temprano en la mañana Cynder fue la primera en despertarse, notó que Spyro seguía profundamente dormido, "vaya que si duerme," se dijo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre la primera de los dos en levantarse por las mañanas, ahora que había descansado todo un día, las energías de Cynder volvieron, ya no estaba débil como el día anterior, se alejó un poco del árbol en el que se encontraban para poderse estirarse ya que se la paso todo un día recostada, comenzó desplegando sus alas, y después estirando sus patas traseras y delanteras, "vaya ya me siento mas relajada, creo que iré a buscar algo de comida, nos vendría bien algo de comer antes del largo vuelo hacia Warfang" con esto Cynder dio un gran salto gracias al poder de sus patas traseras y se elevo hacia el cielo.

Una hora después Spyro comienza a despertar y se da cuenta de que Cynder no sigue a su lado, con pereza se levanta y como Cynder, se comienza estirar, "adonde habrá ido" se dijo, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que a lo lejos vio un punto negro en el horizonte acercándose, al estar un poco mas cerca, noto que era Cynder y llevaba un venado joven no muy grande entre sus fauces. Cynder no tardo mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba Spyro y poco a poco descendió, "Vaya, daba por sentado que seguirías durmiendo hahaha" " muy graciosa, alguien esta de buen humor hoy" " jajaja, hoy me siento de maravilla, una buena noche de descanso era todo lo que necesitaba, pensé en traer algo de comer antes de volar hacia Warfang" "siempre pensando en todo Cynder, nada se te escapa" Cynder agradeció el comentario, como la vez anterior corto la presa por la mitad y juntos se dispusieron a comer, para luego levantar vuelo hacía Warfang, " bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos" Cynder asintió y juntos saltaron al cielo en dirección hacia Warfang.

Mientras en Warfang algunos no podían dormir, todavía por el temor de no saber que había pasado exactamente el día anterior., aunque uno de los guardianes afirmaba que todo había acabado, todavía existía temor entre los ciudadanos no podían bajar la guardia sin más, así que se mantuvieron a la expectativa. Los guardianes se encontraban en la sala de estar dentro de uno de los edificios de Warfang planeando su próximo movimiento, "al parecer amaneció todo tranquilo como pensábamos, creo que ya no hay de que preocuparse" dijo Volteer el guardián eléctrico, "no hay que bajar la guardia Volteer" dijo Cyril "todavía no sabemos exactamente que paso" "siempre le buscas un pero a todo Cyril siempre eres negativo" "ser prudente no es ser negativo, dragón imprudente" "imprudente yo, por lo menos no soy un viejo amargado" "a quien le dices amargado" los dos guardianes estaban apunto de iniciar una pelea como usualmente lo hacían cuando Terrador que no estaba de humor para los berrinches de esos dos, dio un fuerte golpe con su pata trasera hacia el suelo, haciéndolo temblar levemente y logrando captar la atención de los dos guardianes, "Basta ustedes dos, siempre es lo mismo, Volteer, Cyril tiene razón, todavía no podemos bajar la guardia, por lo pronto, lo que hay que hacer es reparar el muro norte, Mason" Terrador llamo, Mason que era el topo en jefe se dirigió rápidamente al guardián " si señor " , " debemos poner a algunos ciudadanos a reparar el muro norte y recoger algunos escombros los edificios que fueron destruidos durante la batalla con el Golem, por favor encárgate de eso, y también llévate a estos dos antes de que empiecen sus peleas matutinas, es mejor tenerlos ocupados con algo" "como ordene señor" Mason sale de la sala entretenido con Volteer y Cyril todavía discutiendo ahora sobre quien tenia la culpa de que los pusieran a trabajar. Terrador se quedo pensando en la sala cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de él, al darse la vuelta noto que era Hunter, Hunter es un guerrero Cheetah muy hábil con el arco y flecha, fue el quien logro rescatar a Spyro y Cynder en su primer encuentro con el Golem de las profundidades y los guío hacia Warfang. "OH, Hunter eres tu, ¿como se encuentra el jefe Prowlus? No se como agradecerles su ayuda" "si ayudar significaba a terminar esta guerra, estábamos encantados de poderles ayudar, el jefe Prowlus se encuentra muy bien, no tenemos bajas que lamentar gracias a los ascentros" "me alegro de escuchar eso, ya me apetecía una buena noticia para variar" "que quieres decir? El termino de esta guerra no es una buena noticia?" "no quise decir eso joven guerrero, a diferencia de la afirmación de Volteer tengo mis dudas de que fue lo que realmente paso," "bueno pero solo nos queda esperar el regreso de Spyro y los demás, todavía no hay señales de ellos" "me temo que no, y me estoy empezando a preocupar a deberían estar aquí" "tranquilo Terrador solo tenemos que tener fe en que volverán sanos y salvos, ellos son fuertes además que Ignitus esta con ellos," "tienes razón Hunter gracias, pero creo que no viniste a ayudarme con mis problemas, a que has venido?" "el jefe Prowlus quiere regresemos al valle de avalar, con el fin de esta guerra ya no hay razón para seguir aquí," "pues que tengan un buen viaje Hunter y agradécele al jefe Prowlus de mi parte" "bueno el jefe y los demás guerreros parten esta tarde hacia el valle aunque yo decidí quedarme aquí un poco mas" " y eso debido a que? No digas que te gusto vivir entre dragones y topos" dijo Terrador con un tono de ironía "jeje, no, no, partiré al valle de avalar cuando me logre despedir de mis amigos" "te refieres a Spyro y Cynder verdad?" "efectivamente no podría irme sin antes decirles gracias, bueno eso era todo lo que vine a decir, si me necesitas estaré ayudando a los demás con el trabajo de muro norte" dicho esto Hunter deja la sala dejando a Terrador solo. "no estaríamos aquí sino fuera por Hunter, siempre dispuesto ayudar, con razón Ignitus confiaba en ti" en eso Terrador se quedo pensado (Ignitus viejo amigo donde estas, regresa pronto).

Sparx que era uno de los que no había podido conciliar el sueño seguía encima del muro norte divirtiéndose viendo a los demás trabajar en el muro, " pobres, ponerse a trabajar tan temprano, al pacerer ser una libélula tiene sus ventajas" dijo, de pronto volvió a poner su atención hacia el horizonte, seguía esperando el regreso de su hermano adoptivo, "vamos Spyro porque tardas tanto, donde estas" se preguntaba la libélula quien nunca dejo su posición, quería ser el primero en notar el regreso de su hermano.

Spyro y Cynder llevaban casi todo el día volando, se sentían muy agotados ya que estaban en eso desde muy temprano, cuando Spyro a lo lejos ve un lago " deberíamos bajar a descansar, llevamos todo el día volando" Cynder asintió y comenzaron a descender hacia la orilla del lago, dejaron caer sus cansadas alas al suelo, agradecidos del alivio, se dirigieron a la orilla para tomar un poco de agua, al terminar Spyro comenzó a mirar hacia los alrededores" creo que estábamos mas lejos de lo que pensábamos," dijo Spyro " todavía no hemos pasado la villa del jefe Prowlus" "tienes razón, aunque no debemos estar muy lejos de la villa, lo mas seguro es que lleguemos a la ciudad mañana" "ojala los demás no se preocupen demasiado, llevan 2 días sin saber de nosotros" " pero no es eso lo que te preocupa verdad" dijo a Cynder, dejando a Spyro un poco sorprendido " que quieres decir" " lo que pasa es que extrañas a Sparx cierto"

"me atrapaste" dijo Spyro, sorprendido que Cynder se diera cuenta "nunca e estado separado de el tanto tiempo, se que puede ser un poco molesto a veces" "AVECES" dijo Cynder haciendo énfasis, "esta bien, siempre, pero en realidad en un buen hermano siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, todavía me acuerdo aquel día en

El pantano, jugando con Sparx cuando casi le doy con mi aliento de fuego, no sabia que era un dragón hasta que Ignitus vino al pantano a contarme la verdad sobre quien era"

Cynder encontraba un poco gracioso el que Spyro pensaba que era una libélula como su hermano Sparx, pero nota que Spyro se quedo en silencio. Cynder no necesitaba preguntar el porque, "lo extrañas mucho verdad" dijo Cynder en forma de consuelo, (recordando como Ignitus dio su vida para que pudiera atravesar el anillo de fuego) Spyro seguía con la mirada baja, pero Cynder pudo notar una pequeña lagrima caer en el suelo. " yo también lo extraño" dijo Cynder con un tono de tristeza, "pero no hay que estar tristes Spyro, Ignitus siempre estará con nosotros aquí" señalado con su pata su pecho, " gracias Cynder, no sabes cuanto significa para mi" pero Spyro seguía con la mirada triste, repentinamente Cynder con su cola iso que Spyro perdiera el equilibrio y este cayera al suelo, " hey porque fue eso" dijo Spyro un poco enojado, pero Cynder se alejo un poco riéndose de lo gracioso que fue ver a Spyro caer " no pensé que fuera tan fácil vencer al gran dragón púrpura" dijo en un tono burlón " ah si, ya veras cuando te alcance Cynder" "atrápame si puedes" dijo Cynder elevándose por los aires, con Spyro tras de ella, Spyro no era rival para Cynder cuando de volar se trabada, ella era la dragón mas rápida que conocía, aunque Spyro no estaba listo para admitir la derrota, descendió estrepitosamente hacia unos arbustos, Cynder al ver que Spyro estaba cayendo vuela preocupada hacia el tratando de alcanzarlo, con la ayuda de su elemento viento aumento mas su velocidad y cuando lo alcanza, Spyro repentinamente la atrapa (y empiezan a caer) y antes de tocar el suelo despliegas sus alas para disminuir la velocidad de la caída, comienzan a rodar en el suelo, cuando se detienen Cynder seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando Spyro le dice " te atrape" Cynder abre los ojos al darse cuenta de que todo había acabado, molesta se levanta del suelo "no fue gracioso Spyro, pudimos habernos hecho daño" Spyro no había medido las consecuencia de lo que había hecho "perdón Cynder no era mi intención" Cynder no dijo nada, seguía molesta por lo sucedido, luego miro a Spyro arrepentido, en verdad no fue su intención pero a Cynder le molesto que Spyro la engañara de esa forma, "está bien Spyro te perdono" Spyro asiente con la cabeza, pero algo lo seguía inquietado, el recuerdo de Ignitus no lo dejaba tranquilo, que le diría a los demás guardianes, como les diría que su amigo había fallecido, "hey ya dije que te perdono no es para tanto" dijo Cynder un poco preocupada, "no es eso Cynder, es sobre Ignitus, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, que dirán los guardianes nose como podré verles a la cara " "todo saldrá bien Spyro, ellos entenderán ya lo veras" dijo Cynder tratando de consolarlo, Spyro seguía un poco triste cuando Cynder repentinamente le da un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente hecha a volar

"vamos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer" dijo Cynder mientras se alejaba, Spyro sorprendido ve al cielo y sonríe, aun en los malos momentos Cynder siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír.

Casi era de noche cuando los ciudadanos de Warfang terminaron de trabajar en el muro norte, se recogieron todos los escombros solo faltaba reparar el gran hoyo que se encontraba en el muro norte pero eso lo harían al día siguiente, todos se dirigían de nuevo a sus casas excepto uno, Sparx seguía encima del dañado muro norte con su mirada fija en el horizonte esperando la llegada de su hermano, Hunter que estaba coordinando el trabajo de limpieza se disponía a irse cuando noto un pequeño destello amarillo encima del muro, rápidamente supo que era Sparx, se dirigió al donde se encontraba, " vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí joven amigo, porque estas aquí solo" pregunto Hunter, Sparx dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Hunter "Hey no vuelvas hacer eso" dijo Sparx un poco enojado, " perdón no era mi intención asustarte,

pero me sorprende encontrarte aquí a esta horas, ya casi no se puede ver nada, deberías estar en la ciudad" "no tengo ganas de estar en la ciudad, hasta que él regrese" Hunter no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería Sparx, todavía no había noticias de Ignitus, Cynder y Spyro, " pero ya se hace tarde te vas a congelar aquí" Sparx que volvió a dirigir su mirada al horizonte "porque tardaran tanto ya deberían estar aquí, y si le paso algo a Spyro, nunca debí separarme de el" dijo Sparx con un tono de preocupación en su voz, esta era la primera vez que se separaba tanto de su hermano, " ya veras que regresaran sanos y salvo, estarán aquí en la mañana" "en verdad crees eso?" dijo Sparx un poco inseguro, apartó la vista del horizonte para mirar a Hunter " te lo garantizo, ahora vamos a la ciudad hace frío aquí" Sparx dirigió una ultima mirada al horizonte antes de ponerse al día con Hunter que ya se encontraba camino a la ciudad.

Muy Temprano en la mañana, todos en la ciudad se encontraban dormidos todavía, cuando de repente sonó la alarma de Warfang, todos en la ciudad se despertaron con preocupación en sus rostros, la ultima vez que escucharon la alarma fue cuando el ejercito de Grublins ataco por primera vez la ciudad, los guardianes ya se encontraban en la sala de estar discutiendo sobre el motivo de la alarma cuando entro Mason, el topo en jefe " Señor, señor" dijo el topo agitado "dos creaturas se acercan a la ciudad desde el norte" todavía no podemos saber que o quienes son" " están seguro de que son solo dos?" pregunto Terrador con esperanza de que hubiera otra persona " si señor son solo dos", no hay tiempo que perder, Mason diles a los demás que se preparen no podemos bajar la guardia, Cyril, Volteer venid con migo hay que ver de quienes se tratan", en eso Sparx se encontraba oculto escuchando, "debe ser Spyro" se dijo, rápidamente dejo la sala, y se dirigió al muro norte, al llegar puedo observar las 2 figuras que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, Sparx pudo notar que eran 2 dragones, y uno de ellos era púrpura, el corazón de Sparx salto de alegría, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió volando hacia las dos creaturas.

Spyro y Cynder habían partido muy temprano ese día, no llevaban mucho tiempo volando cuando Spyro noto algo a lo lejos, "mira Cynder, Warfang, lo logramos" dijo Spyro, feliz de ver una vez mas aquella ciudad habitada por dragones, Cynder asintió, a lo lejos pudo notar un pequeño destello dorado acercándose a ellos" "al parecer tenemos comité de bienvenida" Spyro no tardo en darse cuenta de que se refería Cynder ya que noto también el pequeño punto dorado acercándose, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse " Sparx que bueno verte" dijo Spyro, feliz de ver una vez más a su hermano, "te encuentras bien?" pregunto Spyro "hey se trata de mi recuerdas, tener cuidado es todo lo que" , " no puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero, gracias Cynder" " me alegro de que estés bien también, y gracias por mantener la promesa, significa mucho para mi" Cynder seguía sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sparx ya que era la primera vez que le agradecía por algo " de nada Sparx" dijo Cynder al final, " bueno esta pequeña reunión es muy conmovedora y todo, pero creo que deberíamos seguir hacia la ciudad" "tienes razón Cynder" dijo Spyro remontando su vuelo hacia la ciudad, cuando Sparx noto que faltaba alguien, " hey no estaba Ignitus con ustedes? Donde se encuentra?"Pregunto la pequeña libélula, a Spyro le dolió el recordar la perdida de su viejo amigo, no pudo responder, Cynder al final hablo "lo sabrás cuando nos reunamos con Terrador y los demás" dijo Cynder un poco triste. "OH OH, porque presiento que son malas noticias".


	3. Represalias

REPRESALIAS

Los guardianes se dirigían hacia el muro cuando se encontraron con Mason, "Mason, ya hay noticias sobre quiénes se acercan?" "si señor Terrador, según me informaron los topos que se encuentran ya en el muro norte, se trata Spyro junto y Cynder", "Excelente, informa a los demás de inmediato". Sin perder un segundo más Terrador junto con Cyril, Volteer y Hunter retomaron su rumbo hacia el muro, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Terrador pudo ver a Spyro junto con Cynder libres de la cadena mágica que los ataba, estaba feliz de verlos regresar. Spyro, Cynder y Sparx descendieron en el patio de la ciudad atrás del muro dañado. "Spyro, Cynder" dijo Volteer el guardián Eléctrico ya que fue el primero en descender desde el muro al patio. "Volteer" dijo Spyro "todos se encuentran bien?" "Si, todos nos ocultamos en los túneles debajo de la ciudad como nos sugeriste" "pero no te preocupes por nosotros, lo importante es que ustedes están bien, pero donde esta Ignitus" en eso Spyro mira hacia el suelo triste "lo siento Volteer, Ignitus se ha ido" "Pero que fue lo que ocurrió" dijo Terrador poniéndose al lado de Volteer junto con Cyril "al llegar al cinturón de fuego, Ignitus nos envolvió con su energía para protegernos, pero el cinturón consumió toda su energía y uso sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarnos hacia el otro lado " dijo Cynder, "perdón Terrador no pude salvarlo, todo fue mi culpa" dijo Spyro con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Spyro no fue tu culpa" "Cynder tiene razón Spyro" dijo Cyril "Esa fue la decisión que tomo Ignitus, no debes culparte por eso, se sacrifico para poder salvarlos a ustedes, para salvar al mundo, murió como un héroe" Spyro no dijo nada, sabía que los guardianes tenían razón pero seguía extrañando a Ignitus, "nunca lo olvidare" agrego finalmente Spyro, "Nadie lo hará, joven dragón" dijo Terrador, "ahora dejando atrás los malos recuerdos, es tiempo de celebrar el fin de esta guerra, Mason debe haber reunido a los ciudadanos en la plaza central vayamos, de seguro quieren ver a los héroes de esta guerra", Spyro asintió y todos se dirigieron a la plaza central, menos Cynder que se quedo donde estaba mientras los demás se dirigían hacia la plaza, Spyro sabía perfectamente el porqué de su comportamiento, "estas lista para esto" pregunto Spyro, ya que era la primera vez que Cynder se mostraría hacia los demás como en realidad era y no como la mayoría la conocía como el terror de los cielos, "Spyro tengo miedo, nose si pueda seguir con esto" dijo Cynder angustiada, "nose si algún día me lograran perdonar, hice cosas terribles," "no fue tu culpa alfin y acabo, ya verás que todos te perdonaras ya lo veras, además siempre estaré a tu lado" "gracias Spyro," dijo Cynder agradecida, "no te preocupes, vamos los demás nos están esperando" y así los dos se dirigieron a la plaza . Todos los ciudadanos de Warfang se encontraban en la plaza a la espera, la multitud estaba conformada por topos y dragones de todas las edades, Terrador y los demás ya se encontraban en la plaza, los ciudadanos estaban a la espera de su héroe, el legendario dragón purpura que los salvo tras derrotar al maestro oscuro y así poner fin a la guerra, lo que no sabían era que Cynder la dragona negra, El Terror de los cielos como muchos la conocían había jugado un papel muy importante en el fin de esa guerra, para ellos era más que una vil asesina, un alma de corazón frio como la noche. "Compañeros" comenzó Terrador "esta guerra por fin ha llegado a su fin, aquellos que perecieron a causa de esta guerra nunca serán olvidados, su valor y sacrifico serán recordados por todos nosotros, El guardián de fuego Ignitus es uno de ellos" la multitud se sorprendió, el saber que uno de los 4 guardianes había fallecido, "se sacrifico para salvar a Spyro, fue un gran dragón y amigo para todos nosotros, no estaríamos aquí hoy si no fuera por él" la multitud estaba anonadada, la perdida de guardián de fuego fue muy fuerte de asimilar, "por favor guardemos un minuto de silencio en honor a Ignitus", todos guardaron silencio en honor al guardián fallecido, todos en Warfang le tenían un gran respeto y admiración, al terminar el voto de silencio, Terrador ve acercándose a Spyro junto con Cynder y este le hace seña para que se acerquen a donde se encontraban los guardianes, "sin más que añadir, aquí están los héroes de esta guerra" Spyro fue el primero en mostrarse, todos los aldeanos estaban felices, hasta que vieron a Cynder, la expresión de sus rostros cambió de alegría a enojo, comenzaron a gritarles "Que hace ese demonio aquí" grito un dragón adulto con ira en su voz, "que diablos significa esto" decía enfurecida la multitud, esperando explicación de por qué la asesina de sus seres queridos estaban al lado de ellos, Cynder ya se esperaban esa reacción de la multitud "Cynder, te encuentras bien" le dice Spyro que seguía a su lado, "estaré bien Spyro, ya me esperaba esto de todos modos" la multitud exigía una explicación, hasta que Cyril hablo "Muchos no lo saben pero Cynder ayudo a detener al maestro oscuro, nos ayudo en poner fin a esta guerra" la multitud miraba incrédula como los guardianes estaban de acuerdo con la presencia de Cynder, y ahora la veían como una heroína "pero como pueden estás de acuerdo con esta locura""hablo una dragona de la edad de Spyro "si fue ella quien los secuestro a todos ustedes", refiriendo a los 3 guardianes "los encerró, para drenar su poder y así poder revivir al señor oscuro, ella fue la causa de que el Señor oscuro renaciera, ella es la causa de tantas muertes en esta guerra, porque la están defendiendo, ella debe ser ejecutada ahora mismo", espeto la joven dragona, "si, debe ser ejecutada por sus crímenes, MATENLA, NO MERECE VIVIR", gritaba la multitud, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Terrador furioso no pudo soportar más, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo provocando un fuerte temblor, dejando a todos sorprendidos, "Ya basta, es suficiente de esto" bramo Terrador "es verdad Cynder hizo cosas terribles en el pasado, yo fui víctima cuando fui secuestrado por Cynder en los llanos altos, para drenar mi poder elemental" pero la joven dragona exclamo "entonces porque la defienden ahora", "entiendo perfectamente tu odio hacia Cynder por lo que te hizo, a tus seres queridos, estoy seguro de que ella está muy arrepentida de lo sucedido pero en realidad no fue su culpa" "como que no fue su culpa, dices que la dejemos libres, después que incendio nuestros hogares y mato a nuestros seres queridos?" dijo la joven dragona, la ira emanaba de ella "lo que quise decir" continuo Terrador "es que Cynder estaba siendo controlada por el maestro oscuro, ella estaba bajo el poder y la influencia de magia negra creada por el propio Malefor desde que nació, pero Spyro la libero del control de Malefor, desde ese entonces nos ha ayudado a detener esta guerra " "Eso no compensa las vidas que tomó" Exclamo un aldeano. "Ella debe de pagar por sus crímenes, todo lo que hemos sufrido, todo lo que hemos pasado no puede quedar así sin más, nuestros padres, amigos y seres queridos, ella debe ser ejecutada ahora mismo", Cynder no pudo escuchar mas, no podía soportar todo el odio que sentían los aldeanos hacia ella, sin decir nada hecho a correr hacia el castillo "Cynder, espera", grito Spyro, corriendo tras Cynder, "Hey Spyro espérame" dijo Sparx poniendo en marcha también. La multitud enfurecida intentaron ir tras ellos, pero fueron detenidos por los guardianes tratando de calmar los ánimos de los ciudadanos.

"Cynder, espera" decía Spyro, pero sin obtener respuesta, Cynder seguía corriendo, no podía con la culpa, enfrentarse a su pasado fue más de lo que esperaba, con lagrimas en sus ojos siguió corriendo, tropezó y cayó al suelo y allí se quedo, inerte pensando en todo lo que había hecho cuando estaba siendo controlada, sintiendo una gran desesperación, "Cynder" dijo Spyro acercándose poco a poco a su joven amiga, no soportaba verla en ese estado, desconsolada, triste, siendo culpada por crímenes que en realidad no cometió por sí misma, "Cynder te encuentras bien", Cynder se voltea y ve a Spyro acercándose a ella "vete Spyro " decía Cynder "soy un monstruo" "sabes que eso no es verdad Cynder, " dijo Spyro "esa no eras tú, el verdadero culpable es Malefor",

"Nadie cree en eso, solo me ven como Cynder Terror de Los Cielos" Cynder seguía llorando en el suelo, Spyro solo se quedo a su lado en silencio, Sparx por primera vez que quedo sin palabras, sentía pena por Cynder, en silencio se poso encima de Cynder, y así se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Cynder se calmó…..

"ya te sientes mejor" pregunto Spyro al notar que Cynder se había tranquilizado "no" dijo Cynder, "nunca me perdonaran por lo que hice" "porque tuve que ser yo Spyro", "yo solo quería una vida normal, crecer en un hogar" "tener amigos", "todo eso me fue privado esa oscura noche" el dolor en su voz era difícil de describir, "yo confió en ti" dijo Spyro, "yo conozco a la verdadera Cynder, me encargare de que todos la conozcan también", " la verdadera" dijo Sparx, "estás loco hombre, quieres que nos persiga otra vez, casi me come vivo al ultima vez" "SPARX" Spyro miro con enojo a su hermano "ok ok, fue un mal chiste, caray hombre", "Spyro, gracias" dijo Cynder, se levanto con la mirada fija en el cielo, "sabes, siempre me he preguntado, porque me salvaste aquella vez cuando me derrotaste, nadie fuera hecho lo que tú hiciste" "pero te agradezco que lo hicieras" dijo Cynder "sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado Cynder, no importa que" Cynder asintió, agradeciendo el comentario, "hey hey, basta de ojitos bonitos" dijo Sparx "deberíamos ir al castillo, de seguro los guardianes nos esperan", "Sparx tiene razón Cynder, vamos, mañana será otro día, además nos vendría bien una buena noche de descanso", "vamos" dijo Cynder finalmente, así los 3 se dirigieron hacia el castillo de la ciudad, pero ninguno se percato de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, "corre mientras puedas Cynder" dijo la extraña figura, "pronto te haremos pagar por tus crímenes".

Había oscurecido en la ciudad de los dragones, los guardianes se habían encargado de tranquilizar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad pero sabían que los problemas no habían terminado, muchos todavía sentían rencor hacia Cynder, y temían que algunos pudieran tomar justicia por sus propias manos, los guardianes se fueron al castillo de la ciudad para ver cómo manejar la situación de Cynder. "Mason" llamo Terrador, "diga mi señor", "Spyro y Cynder ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones? "Si señor, como lo ordeno, quiere que los haga llamar?" "no gracias, solo era para confirmar, ya te puedes retirar ", Mason asintió y se marcho de la sala, "vaya, nunca me espere que Cynder ocasionaría esa reacción de odio en esta comunidad " dijo Volteer "se que hiso cosas horribles pero no fue su culpa, además nos ayudo a luchar y a defender la ciudad" "yo estoy de acuerdo Volteer" dijo Cyril "pero los demás no lo ven así, no pueden soportar que el asesino de sus seres queridos ande libre , en parte tienen razón" "y ahora que vamos hacer? Hoy casi se pierde el control en la plaza", "por los momentos sería bueno que Cynder no saliera del castillo, hasta que busquemos una solución a este problema" dijo Terrador.

Habían transcurrido 2 días desde que Spyro y Cynder habían llegado a la ciudad, no había ocurrido ningún problema pero se sentía la tensión en el aire, Cynder estuvo todo el tiempo dentro del castillo, ya que por ordenes de los guardianes se le tenía prohibido salir, solo podía ver s Spyro es las noches porque en el día estaba ocupado, debido la muerte de Ignitus, Spyro era el único que podía ver en la piscina de visiones, además ayudaba en las reparaciones de la ciudad, al llegar la noche Cynder seguía en su habitación admirando las estrellas, cuando oyó tocar la puerta, era Spyro, entro en la habitación y vio a Cynder mirando al cielo "hola Cynder como te encuentras?", "como crees que estoy" dijo Cynder con enojo "perdón Cynder" dijo Spyro afligido "no quería molestar" marchándose cuando Cynder lo llamo " Spyro espera", Spyro se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, Cynder se había levantando y caminaba hacia él, "perdóname " dijo Cynder mirándolo a los ojos "no era mi intención enojarme, es solo que llevo aquí encerrada 2 días, me voy a volver loca" dijo Cynder "no te preocupes, sé que es difícil " dijo Spyro "sabes, mañana tratare de escaparme de mis deberes, para ir algún lugar fuera de aquí, esta mañana explorando vi un lugar a la afueras de la ciudad, no nos vera nadie, que dices" "me encetaría" Dijo Cynder con entusiasmo "prefería hasta la guarida de Malefor que pasar otro día aquí, pero que hay de los guardianes, no notaran que deje el castillo?" pregunto Cynder "solo nos iremos por unas horas, no creo que se den cuenta, a demás están muy ocupados en sus deberes" "de acuerdo , nos vemos mañana entonces" así los dos habían acorado reunirse mañana en la tarde, Spyro se quedo un rato mas, pero poco después se fue, Cynder adoraba esos pequeños ratos que pasaba con Spyro, siguió mirando hacia el cielo y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Una aldea de dragones estaba siendo atacada por un gran número de Grublins y un Troll, "rápido buscar a las crías exterminen a quien se atraviesen en su camino" dijo el Troll jefe, sin perder tiempo el ejercito de demonios comenzó a atacar la aldea, pronto estallo el caos, los dragones luchaban por defender su hogar mientras este era consumido por las llamas, Cynder desde los cielos envolvía la aldea en llamas, le causaba mucho placer, su jefe Gaul les había ordenado hacerse con las crías de dragón para poder esclavizarlos y hacerlo sus sirvientes como Cynder, en el suelo, los dragones seguían batallando con el gran ejercito aunque sin esperanza, los Grublins superaban por mucho el numero dragones, poco a poco los dragones fueron cayendo, un viejo dragón se encontraba peleando con el Troll, el dragón logro derrotar al Troll pero se encontraba muy mal herido debido a la batalla, Cynder Rugió de furia y se precipitó con rapidez hacia la aldea a encarar al herido dragón, "TU, TRAIDORAAAA, porque haces esto, destruir a tu propia raza" dijo el viejo dragón, jadeando "HAHAHA, dime anciano, donde están las crías" "nunca te diré nada, demonio", rápida como una lanza Cynder se abalanzó hacia el herido dragón, le acertó una mordedura en el cuello, matando al instante al viejo dragón, cuando de repente oyó un pequeño ruido no muy lejos de allí, dejo caer el inerte cuerpo del dragón y se dirigió al origen del ruido, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe al costado que la mando a rodar por el suelo, sorprendida Cynder ve a un joven dragón de escalas rojas parada enfrente de ella, con sus ojos llenos de ira, "Vete demonio" dijo el joven dragón "Vaya Vaya, si que tienes agallas, admiro eso" decía Cynder poniendo de pie "no te enseñaron que es malo atacar por la espalda" dijo Cynder rodeando a su atacante "te hare pagar por lo que les has hecho a la aldea "espetó el joven dragón "Muéstrame" empezó una feroz batalla entre Cynder y el Dragón adulto, pero el dragón no era rival para Cynder y pronto esta lo derriba poniendo su garra en el cuello, "peleas bien" dijo Cynder "pero no lo suficiente" Cynder abrió sus fauces, para acertar el golpe final, "IGNELL" "grito una dragona derribando a Cynder sobre el joven dragón, "Ignell, mira como estas" dijo la dragón muy preocupada, por el estado de su pareja, "Ruby que haces aquí, te dije que escaparas, y los demás" dijo Ignell, tenía un ala rota y graves heridas en sus patas y cuello "no te preocupes, todos están a salvo" lo tranquilizó Ruby "Vaya Vaya pero no se cansan de molestar" dijo Cynder, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, "por lo que veo saben donde se ocultan los demás, ahora díganme donde ocultan a los pequeños y los dejare con vida a ambos ", "Nunca " gritaron ambos dragones, "que acaso no quieren salvar sus vidas , les estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir" dijo Cynder , " nunca les pondrás una sola garra encima, demonio " dijo Ruby, "si que tienen ganas de morir" "que así sea" dijo finalmente Cynder, desapareció entre las sombras, para aparecer detrás de la pareja, Ignell ve como la cola de Cynder se dirigía al cuello de su amada sin pensarlo se pone en medio de ella y recibe el ataque, ocasionando su muerte, "IGNELLLLL" grito Ruby" corriendo hacia el cuerpo ya inerte de Ignell , "si que tenía prisa en morir ese estúpido" dijo Cynder saboreando la sangre que resbalaba de la punta de su cola en forma de cuchilla, Ruby rugió de furia, al ver a Ignell muerto "TUU MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVESSS, " dijo Ruby, con lagrimas en sus ojos se abalanzo hacia ella, Cynder esquivo el ataque fácilmente y de un zarpazo mando a volar a Ruby contra el suelo, Ruby jadeando se pone de pie con dificultad encarando una vez más a Cynder, "Ríndete, sabes que no puedes vencerme, porque no me dicen donde están las crías, así no prolongare mas tu dolor" Ruby no estaba lista para rendirse con sus últimas fuerzas respondió ataco con su aliento de fuego hacia donde se encontraba Cynder, al cesar el torrente de fuego, Ruby noto que Cynder había desaparecido, Cynder reapareció detrás de Ruby como la ultima vez pero Ruby estaba lista para contraatacar, flexiono sus patas hacia el suelo para esquivar el ataque y con su cola le dio un fuerte golpe a Cynder, haciéndola caer hacia el suelo, Cynder se levanto del suelo mirando con furia a Ruby "Vaya vaya, no lo haces tal mal, haces que esto sea más interesante" Cynder libero de su boca 5 bolas de energía escarlata en dirección hacia Ruby, Ruby logro esquivarlas fácilmente "eso fue todo?" dijo Ruby sin quitarle la mirada a Cynder, "yo no estaría tan segura" dijo Cynder, las 5 bolas de energía dieron la vuelta, "Que" dijo Ruby dándose la vuelta solo para ver las 5 bolas en dirección a ella, Ruby cayo debió al ataque sorpresivo, se encontraba en el suelo temblando de miedo, sus músculos no le respondía, estaba totalmente paralizada de miedo "Queee meee paassa, nooo me puedo mooverrr", poco a poco Cynder se acerco viendo a Ruby en el suelo, lagrimas brotaban de Ruby, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer "Ahora Muere" Cynder atravesó el pecho de Ruby con su cola, terminando así con su vida, el ultimo dragón adulto había fallecido. Cynder se despertó jadeando con dificultad "Ese horrible sueño otra vez" se dijo, poniéndose de pie, "no merezco que me perdonen" "perdón Spyro, no puedo seguir aqui", dijo con tristeza, y se fue, dejando atrás la ciudad.


End file.
